


Heirship

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [30]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Crack, Gen, Humor, Ichigo and his ongoing war with paperwork, Ichigo: law? What law?, Paperwork: the only enemy Ichigo acknowledges, Reborn chaos senses are tingling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Ichigo has always been a mama's boy. If taking over a mafia family is his mother's legacy. Well, Ichigo was never all that good at following the rules.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke
Series: Tumblr Archive [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 43
Kudos: 703





	Heirship

**Author's Note:**

> This is far too short but I honestly love it. Probably gonna update again today! Since this is so short.
> 
> Enjoy.

###  [[Heirship]](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com/post/618563079794458624/heirship)

**  
**At this point, Ichigo is not even surprised. He’s become decisively good at just rolling with the punches. He supposes it has something to do with the amount of weird shit that just happens around him on a daily basis, his definition of normal might be a little skewed.

So a not-baby showing up at this home before class to proclaim himself Ichigo’s tutor? Fine, ok, that’s alright. Ichigo can deal with that. The whole mafia thing? That’s… a little more discouraging. But it’s also a responsibility on his mother’s side of the family and Ichigo has always been a mama’s boy. 

And yet… “So let me get this straight. The old man lost his three sons and now I’m the only heir left through my mother?”

“That’s correct,” the not-baby, Reborn, says, tilting his fedora up as he takes a sip of coffee. 

Well ok, then. Alright. Just another thing to deal with, Ichigo supposes. “Alright, what is this Vongola, what does it do and what is expected of me?” Never let it be said that Ichigo doesn’t take advantage of convenient sources of information. That said if he doesn’t like what he hears… Well, Ichigo is not known for being a rule follower.

In that case, he’ll change this Vongola’s path to something he can approve of. He’ll drag them behind him kicking and screaming if that is what it takes. Still… “Ugh, I can already see the piles of paperwork! Alright, come on. Let’s go see Hats-&-Clogs, we’ll need to talk training with him.”

Reborn jumps to his head but Ichigo ignores it as he makes his way to the door, after all, it’s not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him, not even close. Besides, he’s gotten used to it thanks to Kon. This one, at least, is less whiny and annoying.

The jury is out, of course. Experience has taught Ichigo that all his teachers are crazy in some way or the other. He’s not about to bet on this one being the exception.

It’s been a while since he has taken the time to walk to the shop so he takes his time. As much as it’s more convenient to flashstep, Ichigo is not yet sure of how much of his daily life he can actually expose to Reborn. He needs to talk with Shunsui, find a way to make things work.

Normally he wouldn’t bother but well… Ichigo has his responsibilities now, he’s got to pretend to listen to the authorities sometimes at least. 

Ichigo has his own small division to take care off, for all that it is not official. Both Shunsui and he recognize it as his, adding to that the responsibility of being a mafia boss is going to be difficult but not impossible. It is, however, going to increase the goddamm paperwork. 

Biting back the sigh that wants to escape him, Ichigo opens the shop’s door and wastes no time in announcing himself. “Oi! Hat-&-Clogs! Where are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, as always:  
> My social media:  
> ▪︎[Tumblr](dearcat1.tumblr.com), for more drabbles like this one.  
> ▪︎[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1277669236496834562?s=19), for snippets of current work and random thoughts.  
> ▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256


End file.
